Politic and flu  English
by Shakespare
Summary: A tough case linked to politic, Lisbon's benelophobia, leads that lead nowhere... The whole thing in a great broth of pressure and rage. The recipe of a big stress moment for Lisbon...but Jane looks after her! Jisbon
1. Hided weakness and tough case

_Hey!_

_I was asked to do that and I hope readers will like this. I apologize in advance for all the mistakes I'm going to make here but don't hesitate to correct, it could be great for me to get some advise from real English-speaking people!^^  
_

* * *

Wow! That was close! A huge vaccination campaign had been started in the whole department, two weeks ago. Hopefully Lisbon had never actually booked a day off in 1 year so she decided to pretend to be sick and then she said she had to much work to avoid the dreadful injection that she hated so much. Even if she could be sick then, she prefered that to the awful sensation of being pierced by the needle, especially when it was around the shoulder.

No one had a doubt about it, because she had got an ability - certainly from experience - to lie, especially when it was about hiding her weakness and her fear from people.

The vaccination period was now over, she could finally breath, a great relief eliminating all the fear. She now thought she was strong, and invulnerable, she wasn't close to anyone after all. And this, since many years. Even though, sometimes it made her feel like shit, she felt lucky when epidemies, like flu's one, were spreading in Sacramento.

Finally safe! She could walk down the corridors whithout being worried by Hightower et work peacefully! Well, only when Jane didn't get her into hot water...

The team had a case that - even though Jane's intuitions turned out to be true - was much more complicated than all what they've seen until then.

Indeed, the murder of the high dignitary Gandha seemed to be shoving the bases of an institution that was taking care of worldwide's security, which was pressuring them. They had to be careful but also efficient. The political side of cases annoyed Lisbon but she knew that the reputation and the future of CBI depend on the way of dealing with it and about the damages that this bloody case could do on the ONUs image. The permissions and the mandates were harder to get for Hightower and the main explored leads turned out to be unsuccessful until now, she got snappy and her bad mood affected Lisbon. She had decided to take care of this big minefield by herself, dealing with the technical matters and protecting her team.

Cho, Rigsby and Van Pelt were grateful and showed her with some nice things: the coffee, most of the time. It seemed they were able to analyse her cafeine level by a single look on her face's features. They felt it when she was about to snap and did everything they could to calm her down.

"Well, listen, thanks for trying to care about me but i want you to focus on this russian diplomat and his counterpart Saudi. I think they were not best friends at all with our victim, that was what was written on your last report, Cho, right ?"

_Cho : _- Yeah, exactly.

_Rigsby : - _Van Pelt to call them but her legendary charm didn't work on them, they don't want to cooperate with CBI apparently.

_Van Pelt [weak voice, embarrassed, full of reproaches] : _- Wayne!…

_Lisbon : _- Thanks for this really relevant comment, Rigsby ! I'll see what I can do with Hightower…once again…Rigsby and Cho, get ready to go there, it's our only true lead right now.

_Cho : _- Right.

_Rigsby : _- Thanks, boss.

_Lisbon: _- Van Pelt, keep on looking for informations about these suspects and call your partners if you find anything useful. And also, find out about the ways we have to get around the diplomatic immunity, it has to be known by everyone before the end of the case, in order to get them pay for what they did, even if we have to get them loose their jobs before that, we'll get them!

She had spoken with so much faith and passion that everyone's motivation suddenly increased. They were cheering up. Rigsby and Cho left, with a confident pace and look full of sureness.


	2. Hightower's office and lack of sleep

Lisbon breathed heavily. She felt the heat rising. Once again she had to face her boss's temper. That wasn't an easy thing, far away from that. So, when she noticed Jane was coming from the corridor that lead to Hightower's office with a relaxed expression on his face, she called him:

« Hey ! Jane ! A tea again, right? You know, i didn't see you that much lately, i'm starting to wonder if you're avoiding me...Anyway ! Since you're here, you could come with me to Hightower's. I need ya to expose her Cho's theory in a way she might think this is from you. »

Jane looked intrigued by her speech. She finally remembered that she didn't even take the pain to get him informed about the case. He had never liked this political part of the job...But it was a murder so he listened to her while she was telling him the whole thing.

_Jane : _- Ok. And just a thing: why me?

_Lisbon : _- It's obvious, Jane! Don't you see? You're totally her pet! If it comes from you, she'll accept. But with all the unsuccessful stuff I asked her to do on this one, there's no way she's letting me this time.

_Jane : _- Alright. But I'm not her pet! Maybe her Pat', but...yeah i know, it was silly...but i can't help it, you know that! And..hum...what makes you think that this one is the right one?

_Lisbon : _- My instinct and my trust in my team's capacities.

_Jane : _- Sooo...i have to risk my reputation because your instinct of well-trained police officer tells you this is the right one, right?

Lisbon litteraly seethed with rage. Why was he acting like such an ass? He did evrything he could to get her upset, lately. He was demotivated and didn't trust her at all. He didn't help while she was struggling so hard for her team.

_Lisbon : _- Jane, come on. You know that you don't care about your reputation. But also that i do care about mine and my job. And that i risk it every single day for you. So be nice and help, please. I have enough, i don't want to fight anymore. All that matters to me is that you do your work in the team. Please.

_Jane : _- Ok. But only because it is you.

She didn't answer. She couldn't, she wasn't able to. She was pissed off at him, she was tired of his moods, of his childish behaviour, of his "tea breaks", of his inappropriate smiles. She only wanted to find and sue the responsibles for this murder without being stopped by administration.

She seethed with rage because of Jane, that played with her nerves, but alse because of the dummies that had chosen such immoral people to represent them, people that used their immunity to commit the worst crimes ever...

She entered into Hightower's office after knocking, followed by Jane who seemed to finally get her tension.

She apologized for disturbing her and presented the facts with Jane. Hightower seemed relaxed by his company, as Lisbon expected it, and she wondered if he, at a certain point, had hypnotized her. She gave him a look full of suspicion to which he answered by an easy look - willing to show how an innocent man he was - and by a shrug. He always acted the same, always denying even when everything was against him...

Madeleine Hightower accepted to do her best to make sure Cho and Rigsby would be authorized to interrogate the Russian and Saudi representants.

At the moment she thanked Hightower and was about to leave, Lisbon tottered, her numb legs couldn't bear her anymore.

_Hightower : _- Hey ! You should take some rest, agent Lisbon!

_Lisbon : _- No, no, i'm fine, thanks.

_Hightower : _- Don't act tough, you're obviously not able to stand. You look tired too. You need to sleep.

_Lisbon : _- I swear i'm okay. And my team needs me.

_Hightower : - _To protect them from me, thanks, i noticed! I don't think i'm that dreadful, you should invite them to come by themselves and stop mothering them.

_Lisbon : _- Yeah, ma'am.

_Hightower : - _Jane, i know you have no order to receive from me but could you make sure that agent Lisbon take some rest, a nap for example, for few hours in her office?

_Jane : _- No problem!

Jane approched Lisbon, about to help her walking until her office but she refused.

_Lisbon : _- I swear i'm...

_Hightower : _- Come on, agent Lisbon, don't be so obstuse. If it can help you: i order you to get some rest. Now let Jane helping you not to fall down and leave my office so i can make this phone call you want.

_Lisbon : _- Alright ma'am. Thanks again, ma'am.

Jane escorted her until her office and sit her down on the couch, without a word.

_Lisbon : _- I just need coffee, you know.

He kept silent for a while, and having found an arranging, he answered :

_Jane : _- I can't force you to sleep but i really recommand it to you. I won't help you dope with caffeine, and your team either, and i know you're not able to reach the kitchen. So, i propose that you sleep minimum 30 minutes, that i take your phone and i answer to the calls in order to keep you quiet and that, when you wake up, i bring you a huge cup of coffee. Does it fit you?

_Lisbon : _- Alright...

And as soon as he had closed the curtains and the door of her office, Lisbon fell asleep, in a deep and agitated sleep.


	3. Endless tension&unexpected apprehension

She woke up sweating, terrified by something she didn't even remember - she always forgot her nightmares even if she knew they were linked to her parents or to the many awful things she saw in her life.

Jane came in few seconds later, with a coffee - as he promised - but she could be read the concern on his face._  
_

« Lisbon ! Is everything alright? »

He was breathless and she wondered what was going on.

_Lisbon : _- Yeah, why?

_Jane : _- Well, you just screamed so i wondered if something went wrong. I didn't get to finish my tea…you're okay, you sure ?

_Lisbon : _- Yeah, 'course! Listen, i'm sorry if i've made you worried, it was probably a nightmare, not a big deal...that's kind of why i never sleep here at work... Tell me, how long did i sleep?

_Jane : _- About one hour. Cho and Rigsby just came back from ONU. By the way, they wondered if you're okay, you should go and tell them. I'm heading back to my tea, you want me to get you to their offices ?

_Lisbon : _- No, it's alright, i'm actually better, thanks. I'm going in few minutes.

_Jane : _- Come on, Lisbon. Stop trying to always be the tougher in front of them. They are human beings and they need to understand that you are too. You have a rupture point, you're not a robot! So just come before i decide to let you on this couch for the rest of the day!

_Lisbon : _- ...Alright. But give me back my phone and stop mothering me, i hate that!

He nodded with a pleased smile. Lisbon hated these moments, when he decided to get her realize her weakness, her vulnerability but she thought she'll probably have to be conscious of it, one day or another, so she didn't add no comment.

_Rigsby : _- Hey boss ! Are you better? We were told that you weren't feeling well while we were there…

_Lisbon : _-I just needed to take a nap, it wasn't a big deal ! So, what do you have for me ?

_Cho : - _Glad to see you, boss. Apparently, the Russian and Saudi diplomats have really good alibis for the murder's evening but they could have hired some professional to do it as well...

_Van Pelt : _- Wayne…hum, i mean…Rigsby went to get Hightower's agreement while you were taking some rest : i'm checking the phone calls' list of the two suspects to see if there's a link between them and a gang or hitmen that could have killed Mr Ghanda.

_Lisbon : _- Good. And how does it look so far ?

_Van Pelt : - _Well, i got a list of a dozen of people with a police record, for each of them. Plus those that are linked to the drug dealers and the mafia...

_Lisbon : _- A lot of work, then, you have.

_Cho : _- Well, in fact, most of them are followed by probation officers so we're easily able to check their alibis. We were just finishing the first one, the Saudi's one: didn't get anything yet.

_Lisbon : _- Ok, good job. Keep on working and tell me if you find something that sounds interesting.

She headed to the kitchen - slowly because her legs were still numb and her head was whistling -, looking for Jane to make things clear.

She saw him, called him and suddenly saw the hour on the microwave :

« I knew it ! You lied to me again ! »

_Jane : _- What ? I don't ge…ho ! Come on, Lisbon, don't be upset. I was just sparing you the pointless guilt feeling you always have ! Look, everything's fine, they can handle it without you for few hours, you know !

_Lisbon : _- Thanks but i don't need you to take care of me. Two hours, Jane ! Two f*c*ing hours ! You should have woken me up !

_Jane : _- Did you look at you in a mirror before saying you're okay ? You seem to be about to faint at every moment, you sweat and you hardly can stand any longer…

_Lisbon : _- I didn't remember asking you your diagnosis, to be my nurse either. I just pushed you to finally get involved about this case, not about me !

_Jane : _- Just take a coffee ! Or maybe a fresh drink. You're literally melting. I wonder if you're not incubat…

Jane was about to compare his hand's temperature with Lisbon's forehead but Cho suddenly came in.

« Boss! We found an interesting lead, related to the Russian diplomat, Sergueï Maldov. The probation officer of a gang's member, who's so-called retired from this world, has informed us on him: he didn't get many calls from him, lately. No living sign since the day before the murder. We contacted Sacramento's police to diffuse a wanted person poster and they installed a roadblock. We'll probably get him in a couple of hours. »

Lisbon thanked him and with the unasked help of Jane, she went to congratulate them for their results. She suddenly got weaker but, as she wanted to discrete in front of her team, Jane was the only one that noticed it. She hided her weakness, once again. But he forced her to sit again, on his own couch this time, he probably cared about her more than she thought…

_Van Pelt : _- Boss, do you want us to keep on searching ?

_Lisbon : _- Yeah, but focus on the way you could get the suspect confess too.

_Rigsby : _- Ok! And boss,…Hightower asked me to inform her if we'd found something : should i go tell her about all this, according to you ?

_Lisbon : _- Politic, again...Well, i guess, yeah. I think it's better if we don't irritate her, she must be upset from our lack of efficiency on this case…

« I just hope she won't fuck it up… », she mumbled, without being aware of Jane who was listening.

_Jane : _- Yeah, let's hope she won't…By the way, don't you want fresh water, Lisbon ?

_Lisbon : _- Y..yeah, why not ... Thanks.

_Jane : _- You don't seem to be good…

_Van Pelt : _- That's true, boss, you probably should see a doc…

_Lisbon : _- Keep out of that. I tell it a one last time: I AM FINE. It's just fatigue, nothing more !

_Van Pelt : _- But you look like you have temp…

_Lisbon : _- Van Pelt, stop it now! You have work to do, even though i think and i hope the case is about to end. I wonder if Hightower would accept using her relations to arrest Sergueï Maldov. In the worst case, Gandha's main murderer will be in jail for a while. But it won't be fair enough for me if another criminal walks free. An immoral man who paradoxally helps handling a peace makers' organization...

They kept silent for a while, thinking about it and what it involved. Jane let Lisbon on the couch and went to talk to Hightower.

Cho annonced Chris Hahn, the suspect, was about to come in CBI's building.


	4. Hopeless justice and weakness appears

_Oh! I just realized how much it was relevant: the ECHR just condamned French justice for being sometimes "controlled" or at least 'encouraged in a certain way' by politics and for not being neutral as it should...Well, nevermind, have a good reading you guys! =]_

* * *

Lisbon wanted to be informed about his arrival in live, fearing that an accident could happen on his way to the CBI. Few minutes later, she was in touch with the Sacramento's police officers that were in charge of Mr Hahn. The trip went apparently right and the agents were about to come inside the CBI's building: they turned off the phone, knowing that nothing would happen in an official place.

Lisbon was relieved, but still wanted to be there until the end, even if it meant streching her body and working herself to death. Of course, she wouldn't but she needed to be there, and she couldn't do it alone...

_Lisbon : _- Van Pelt, i apologize for having been so harsh and so cold... Could you just me help me greeting Mr Hahn next to elevator, please ?

_Van Pelt : _- Ok, boss… But... i don't want to annoy you or to seem disrespectful, but you're far away from being cold, you know! …are you sure you want to… ? I can go if you wa...

_Lisbon : - _ I know the case's almost over but don't play on words yet...especially when they're that bad...It sounds like Jane's..._[she merely smiles]  
_

Van Pelt looked at her for a while, intrigued. Lisbon was acting weird: she NEVER smiled and NEVER teased her team's members, that was Jane's kind of behaviour. And everyone knew it, he did that to lighten up the atmosphere when he wasn't feeling good himself. Bad sign...But Lisbon continued with a more professional tone:

_Lisbon : _- No, i really need to know what's happening in real time !

Van Pelt carried her, helped by Cho and while waiting for the elevator's cage to get on their floor, they realized something was wrong : the numbers' light were showing that someone just took it from 0 to 1. The first floor was the emptier floor, it was obvious that people of the elevator didn't really want to go out in the 1st, the agents of Sacramento's police department wanted to come in the second, in the criminal department: right here !

Lisbon made her clear: she would go, with or without them, however how intense would be the pain, to the firt level, to check if she was thinking right about the situation.

Cho and Van Pelt were trying to make her stay with them, when Jane came out of Hightowers office, followed by her and by Rigsby, heading to them.

At this moment, Lisbon knew that her fears were justified just by seeing the jaded and sorry look of Jane. She didn't even need a word. For once, she was clearly reading behind the lines.

« Are you fucking kiding me ? In CBI's building ? Really? What the hell was i hoping ? »

After every question - rhetorical one, that stroke the air, Lisbon shouting -, came the silence. Then Jane took his side, as he always did when it was about a case dealing with the...

_Jane : _- ... politics, Lisbon!…I told you…No need to hope, there's no way you can manage with tha-

_Hightower : _- I don't stand for this kind of act, agent Lisbon, be sure of that. But Mr Hahn's faith is not in our hands anymore.

_Lisbon : _- Of course, it's almost like he's dead ! How can it be possible ? How can you protect such a disgusting guy, that really doesn't deserve the name of "human being", just because he is the representant - and what a representant! - of a whole people ? Fuck !

Lisbon suddenly felt her strength was leaving her. She was losing all hopes about the justice of a world she was seeing getting darker everyday, and in the same time, all her combativeness about her shape ... Then she realized that she actually had fever, that her limbs were streching and aching a lit, that she had hot flashes, that she was dizzy and that her legs couldn't carry her anymore.

She fell on the floor before she could hear Hightower's defense speech any longer.

It was her, it was her fault ! Rigsby had informed her about the number one suspect's identity. It made sense : she had protect her back by choosing to give him to immoral people instead of acting like she was supposed, to respect the justice she worked for. Lisbon would hate her for a long time because of that choice...

She came back to reality, on the floor, arounded by Cho, Van Pelt and Rigsby.

_Jane : _- Everything's going to be okay, Lisbon. Don't you worry! Hightower is getting you a doctor. We're gonna carry you to your office so you can have a break.

Lisbon didn't find the strength to protest but she was still amazed and upset by the unfair world she was supposed to be fighting but that she was ashamed of being part of. She cried in silence, disgusted by the system.

Cho and Rigsby carried her and put her on her couch, respecting her sorrow and watching her tear down her last pith– for the first time, they saw her as she was, with all her weaknesses, finally expressing her feelings – and this, in silence. They let her with Van Pelt and Jane after wishing her a quick recovery. Jane stayed on the side until the doctor's coming, while Van Pelt was trying her best to soothe Lisbon, telling her reasuring words, saying the world wasn't generally that bad, that they would fight again together for justice, as soon as she feels better. She said that it was probably time to accept the fact that they couldn't solve every case they get, even with Jane on the tean. It made Lisbon smile. Van Pelt saw it like a fortified sign and kept on talking and boosting her as much as she could.

The doctor finally came in, clearly and sadly agape about Lisbon's shape. He was followed by Hightower and, when Lisbon noticed her, she screamed to make her leave.

« You are souless, you never believed in justice and you sell your soul for recognition and promotion to the most fucking assholes of this world ! How dare you, how can you even look in a mirror anymore ? »

The doctor invited Madeleine to leave for everyone's sake - for both Lisbon's serenity and her own welfare - and Jane escorted her, apologizing for Lisbon's speech, pleading insanity – or at least a really bad state of weariness and distress that made her say what she didn't mean...well, not necessarily!... She was just desesperate by the case's ending, by the system where the politics controlled the justice and she found her as a bouc-émissaire.

Hightower knew it, and even though she wasn't feeling that fine after such a negative but nontheless justified judgement, especially from her best agent, she eased Jane assuring him she totally understood and that she would only talk with Lisbon when she's better, hoping she could...

Jane came back in Lisbon's office when the doctor was about to leave. He summed up his diagnosis – the flu, everyone had already figured it out -, saying her state was pretty worrying regarding to what it could have been if she would admit it earlier - and told him her main advice : a looot of rest, from now, and a psychological support for a while.

Van Pelt spent one more hour looking after Lisbon, Jane looking at her without saying a word, smiling at a such atypical and hopeful scene – Lisbon would probably heal her lack of confidence in herself and in them. She warmly thanked Grace - well, as much as she could - when she noticed how much her friend seemed exhausted. And no matter how deeply convincing were her protests, Lisbon ordered her to go home. Jane nodded when Van Pelt asked if he was planning to take care of Lisbon. Relieved and tired, she left.


	5. End of tension and true moments

« Well...now, i think it's time for me to go home »

_Jane : - _Are you kiding ? You're not even able to stand up, Lisbon !

_Lisbon : _- Well, help me then!

Lisbon sat up. Jane sat down next to her, put a pillow on his lap and forced her to lie back down, her head on the pillow. Even tough she could usually resist to any strength, she couldn't struggle for a long time, even against Jane.

_Lisbon : _- Come on, you know i hate sleeping in the office, i've already told you. Do you really want to hear me scream and fool myself once again, is that why ?

_Jane : _- Stop thinking that my only one aim is to make you seem idiot and weak and stop being scared of the ridicule. The nightmares happen to be really common in human being's nights, you know! There's no shame having some, especially after all what you lived!... I know these nightmares and i'm not afraid people may find out about them...even though i rather hide them when i can... But now, you don't have any choice, you're too weak, admit it! And you know, you should try to share more, it could be good for you and it might help you to live a little longer, if you don't want to get an infarct or something...

_Lisbon : _- Maybe…but still, it's really too risky: i'm scared that people may not respect me anymore if i show them how i feel all the time…look to what happened with Madeleine! I usually like her, i respect her...but there, i couldn't help it, i couldn't control myself: and now i'm pretty sure she hates me! I can't express my feelings without flipping out. I always fuck everything up! That's why i choose to interiorize...That's the only way for me...

_Jane : _- Well that's probably right, you weren't that wise with her... She's maybe frustrated by your speech because you're her best agent – according to her!... yeah i know it's really bad to snitch but i think i had to tell -, she understand because you're in a pretty bad shape and told me she would talk to you once you're healed. But for now, you could think about a way to express without flipping out...you could talk to me, for example! You know i'll be always her for you, right?

They looked at each other for a while, Lisbon thinking about Jane's words, wondering if he meant something more...

_Jane: - _Or to Van Pelt! She seems able to see further inside your shell. You could try making her a frie-

_Lisbon : _- ...thanks, Jane…yeah, it is true, she's nice and it could be good for me to talk to her, as a friend...But i'm sure i would be able to order her anything after that...

She laughed a little, a cramped laugh... Jane finally saw the real Teresa Lisbon, without any shell, any artifice, just Teresa. The one who was sensitive and vulnerable, the one that he liked because she was true with herself and with others...

_Jane : _- You're welcome.

They kept silent, he didn't have to say more, she knew how much he supported her. They smiled at each other. Jane couldn't help the desire to tease her now that she started to open up: as to try her, he said:

_Jane: - _Hey, by the way! Next time you can get a shot against the flu, get over your fear and get it. It would spare us a big fright! And if you get sick again some day, don't try to hide it from you, it just gets things worse, as you can see! If you're not fine, just tell it to me, and i'll take care of you until you get better!

Lisbon thought about something she never could admit in another situation: she didn't want him to take care of her until she gets better. She wanted him to be there for her, all the time, to be near her when she felt good as well, because she only felt really good when he was around...

She felt good, at this moment. But also weak, vulnerable, full of conflicting feelings…however, she didn't surrender, her shell either :

_Lisbon : -_ I'll...try to think about it... But for now, i really need to go home! And nothing could stop me, even less a simple consultant.

_A simple consultant? Yes, but attentive, attractive, ... Lisbon wondered how many hours her thoughts could waste listing his qualities..._

_Jane : _- Ho yeah? You're not strong enough to defend you against a simple pressure on the chest. Proof:

Indeed, however Lisbon struggled against Jane, he controled her with an only one hand, pushing her back with a simple press. She surrendered, her hand - that she earlier tried to use as a lever - still laying on Jane's, his laying on her chest.

She looked at him pretending to be upset by the situation. But she wasn't...

« Anyway, i won't fall asleep. »

_Jane : _- Yeah, of course…You were also persuaded that Van Pelt's speech wouldn't get you, wouldn't affect you, wouldn't soothe you. But they actually did, they reassured you. Van Pelt's pretty gifted when it's about taking care of someone she likes, to provey this person attention and comfort…you should learn from her…she's clever…but you are too, Teresa...now, you're falling asleep...slowly…gently...

Indeed, Jane's words rocked her, almost hypnotized her - hey! he WAS actually hypnotizing her! but she didn't want to fight against him anymore, and anyway, he did that to help, not to tease her... well, she hoped so... Lisbon calmed down, resting her head on the pillow, on his lap and finally closed her heavy eyelids.

Her hand was still on Jane's, she squeezed it while falling asleep. Jane did the same with her hand, keeping on murmuring her some soothing words. Then, Lisbon felt his hand starting to caressing her abdomen in a cyclic way, the way her mother did when she was little. To this thought, a tear came in the corner of her half-closed eye... Jane, with his other had, gently wiped it, only few instants later. Then, he cuddled her hair, squeezing her hand tighter in an infinite moment of fondness.

Then came the step that Lisbon feared so much : the nightmare. Her heart stroke stronger and faster, she started to feel like it was harder to breath, her ribs contracted, she groaned, struggling with the demons of her past. Jane, barely wakened up, realized her condition and hugged her against him with all the strength he had.

She started easing up and, slowly, her fever lowered and her heart slowed down.

When she woke up, in the middle of the night, she was arounded by Jane's arms, that kept on holding her : he frown in a way she knew he was really worried about her. He had fallen asleep, sliping next to her on the couch. Their bodies were actually fully touching. But Lisbon strangely didn't feel uneasy or repressed by Jane's nearness. She realized that she in fact felt good, with him. She felt like the flu had less power on her, that she was better. Thanks to him, and to Grace Van Pelt, that did support her, but mostly thanks to him. Thanks to his lack of words, thanks to his looks, to his kind and soft motions...

She turned to face him, looking entirely at him, at every feature, every detail of his face, his cruly hair, his almond-eyes, his small nose and his lips, that didn't smile anymore. She gently kissed him, with caution, but impulsively, on the lips. She liked that, being impulsive, not thinking about the consequences, act without any forethought...and mostly kissing Jane...She wasn't aware that Jane was also wakened, so, when he opened his eyes and smiled at her, she blenched.

He looked straight into her eyes.

« Hey, sleeping beauty ! Do you feel better ? »

Teresa nodded, turning red and not knowing what to say... He looked at her for a while, keeping silent in the dark of the night. Then, he ventured to say:

« Good. I was worried, you know. Let me give you back what you graciously gave me. »

Without letting her time to protest, even though Teresa didn't want to, anyway, he gave her back her kiss, but this time this was a impetuous, passioned, and especially reciprocal.

They smiled at each other in the night, enjoying this only one moment, so unique and private. Their very own moment. Their secret, so great and so precious...

This was an incredible night, almost unreal: Lisbon never thought that her office would be the place where it would happen, where she would finally taste the forbidden pleasure, where she would satisfy her most intimate desires, and never did she imagine that it would be with Patrick Jane, the most unbearably desirable and attentive person she knew...

He would teach her to show her feelings, she would teach him to get over his thirst of revenge and to live the present moment. They would help each other to be themselves and to realizing they were lucky to be alive, here and now, to share the moments together and with the others, to discover the world again, to enjoy the most simple happiness, to love and to be loved, for real.

_The End_

* * *

_I hope enjoyed even if my English is really bad, i realize it and i apologize!_


End file.
